


Just a Taste

by Kaylele, keijisramen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Kozume Kenma, Genderbending, Later bokuakakuroken, Vampires, akaken, vampire! akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kenma never believed in vampires, she never believed in ghosts either. She herself was very closed minded about the supernatural. At least until she met Akaashi Keiji.-or an early halloween series with female akaashi and female kenma.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Just a Taste





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValeReads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/gifts), [applekenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/gifts), [Kaylele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/gifts).



> this is a series with Kaylele and will become Bokuakakuroken in later parts. <3  
> she will be doing the BokuKuro so keep an eye out for that one! We're both super excited for this series and hope you enjoy <33

Kenma never believed in vampires, she never believed in ghosts either. She herself was very closed minded about the supernatural. At least until she met Akaashi Keiji. 

Their first encounter, Kenma felt something was off about the dark haired girl. It was an October night at their campus party and kenma had noticed the raven haired girl stalking out the crowd, the dark aura surrounding her. When she talked to Hinata it was only brushed off saying she was over panicked. Kenma noticed everything and that was usually the problem, even when people thought she wasn’t paying attention, she was. 

Their second encounter was the one that left Kenma shocked, unable to move from her spot. She had run into Akaashi behind some gross club building and was sucking on someone’s neck. Kenma stood there as she watched in horror, thinking in that moment how she was next. Akaashi looked up, eyes glowing bright red and blood dripping down her mouth. Kenma and Akaashi seemed to share the same wide eyed look. Despite the darkness Kenma could see the white fangs that were once attached to the now unconscious girls neck. Akaashi let the body hit the floor then turned to kenma, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Kenma was the first to speak, mumbling a “no way” followed by an “amazing” then quickly covering her mouth upon realizing she just spoke. Akaashi gave a smirk as she made her way to kenma, the smaller pudding headed girl still frozen in place. As akaashi reached the girl kenma noticed the red eyes weren’t glowing like before. Kenma gave a flinch when akaashi brought her hand up to caress her face “mm you weren’t supposed to find out, naughty kitty.”

Kenma's vision went dark but she didn’t mind, akaashi had a voice like silk.

  
  
  
-X-  
  
  
  


As light flooded in the room Kenmas eyes fluttered open, her head pounding. A soft groan left her lips as she sat up and looked around, this wasn’t her dorm room. A wave of panic washed over her as she looked around, her golden eyes now meeting gunmetal blue. Akaashi. She finally got a better look at the girl, she wasn’t unattractive. Kenma noticed the dark winged eyeliner and multiple ear piercings the taller girl had. Before she could look the girl up and down Akaashi spoke “I’m sorry I took you, I just- I had to make sure you wont tell anyone.” 

Kenma watched the girls reaction, giving a soft nod. To kenma the girl looked genuinely sorry for it, why did it make kenmas heart thump? “I wont tell… but I have questions..” Kenma felt the waver in her voice, let alone how small she sounded. She hated it.

Akaashi sat on the desk across from the bed “what is it kitty?”

Kenma perked up at the pet name then shook her head, letting a soft groan escape her lips. Right, her head was still throbbing. “Your eyes-“

Akaashi gave a soft chuckle “I can wear colored contacts you know? These were the closest to my eye color before,, well…. you know.”

“Oh.. how old are you..?”

“Old. But we’ll say twenty-three, why? Are you catching feelings?” Akaashi gave a teasing smile 

Kenmas heart skipped a beat as she felt a blush creep on her face “n-no. What about the sun, doesn’t that bother you?”

“Such a clique kitty, no it doesn’t. But i do prefer night time” Akaashi gave another smirk “are you sure you’re not catching feelings, your heart skipped a beat” 

Kenma opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it in panic. She shook her head then looked around “don't you get lonely?” She finally asked

Akaashis eyes widened some, Kenma took in that reaction like she was caught off guard. “Um.. I guess? I never really….. I guess I never think about it… people come and go” the raven haired girl turned her head to the side

Kenma tilted her head and watched the reaction soon giving a laugh “wow, I didn’t expect to make a vampire uncomfortable. What are the odds?”

Akaashi scowled at her “funny, funny kitty.”

“Well, I only have one friend so despite your hella gothic appearance which either makes you look like a witch or a vampire, you can be my friend too.” Kenma looked at her, something about the golden orbs made Akaashi uncomfortable.

“I- did you just insult how I dress?” 

“When’s the last time you went shopping, for something in this era?”

“S-shut up. I work a lot okay” 

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should take some time off” Kenma spoke without thinking, she huffed quietly “you know what I mean right?”

“Yes. You didn’t offend me, anyways you should probably go, your friend will be worried right?” Akaashi looked at kenma and kenma could swear she saw a frown. 

Kenma gave a gentle smile “yes i should go, but ill see you around yeah? What’s your number?”

“My number?”

“Wait- whats your name?”

“Akaashi Keiji, yours?”

“Kenma. Now Akaashi you’re telling me you want to fit in yet you dont have a cellphone?” 

“Um… no, is it important?” Akaashi looked utterly confused. 

Kenma had a lot of work in store for her.

  
  
  
-X-  
  
  


Their third encounter was rather interesting to say the least, kenma took Akaashi shopping for more “modern” clothes and a cellphone. Akaashi was beyond confused about fashion, despite seeing everyone on campus or at parties she didn’t understand it one bit, thank goodness for kenma. The longer pudding haired girl picked out black skinny jeans, black distressed jeans and dark distressed blue jeans. Along with a few tops and a pair of sweatpants. She felt satisfied with her fissions and looked at akaashi with a grin “here, this should work- do you need bras or?” Kenma watched akaashi get flustered.

  
  


“-i- i - n-no.. no i dont? Actually maybe.. this one doesn’t fit..” she mumbled the last part looking away

Kenma grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lingerie section “what size are you?” 

“W-what? What does that even mean?” 

Kenma grinned and looked at akaashis chest “hmm, id say 34D.” She looked through the racks then handed her some “here try these on” 

After a few minutes akaashi came back and gave a small smile “everything fits..” 

Kenma gave a grin “I knew it would, let's go buy the stuff then go home.”

  
  


As they went back to akaashis, kenma felt her heart quicken. She wasn’t entirely sure why but she hated it. Maybe she enjoyed it too. Akaashi opened the door and allowed kenma in first “um, make yourself comfortable. I’ll go start the laundry.”

“Yeah after that we need to set up your phone!” 

Akaashi nodded, she couldn’t believe she had a human convince her to buy a phone. What was wrong with sending a dove? Akaashi went to grab the detergent and sighed softly “hey kitty?”

“Hm?” Kenma called from the living room 

“Do you have detergent at your place?” 

Kenma got up and walked over to Akaashi “do you really not have any?”

Akaashi showed her the empty container “I forgot to pick some up.”

“Just wash your clothes at my place, come on.” Kenma helped Akaashi put the clothes back in the bags then headed towards the door. When arriving at Kenmas place Akaashi looked around, her first thought on how easy it would be to break into. “This place seems unsafe kenma.”

  
  


Kenma unlocks the door and heads inside towards the laundry room “well, if you think it’s so unsafe then you should be here more.” She turned around and retracing her steps to see Akaashi at the door waiting patiently. “What? Can’t you come in?”

“Not unless I’m invited.”

“So, the sun thing is a clique but this isn’t? Come on in…``Kenma watched Akaashi step inside then lead her to the laundry room. Akaashi smirks at the smaller girl 

“I guess I will be around more. Just for you though.” Akaashi moved some hair behind Kenmas ear. Seeing the smaller girl blush Akaashi grinned and started working on her laundry. After that was started she walked over to kenma, sitting beside her “so this phone thing?” 

Kenma nodded softly and pulled out the box with the phone inside. “What you want to do is set it up, like this” kenma showed Akaashi, the raven haired girl following along. After the phone was set up, Kenma added her number then told Akaashi she needed a better wallpaper, Kenma opened the camera and looked at Akaashi giving a kiss on her cheek as she took the picture. The second picture was them smiling and holding up peace signs. Akaashi smiled at the photos then decided to set the two cutest ones as her lock screen and home screen. “Wait, send me those “ kenma spoke, showing Akaashi how to text the photos. Kenma put the photo of her kissing Akaashis cheek as her lock screen, giving a soft smile afterwards. “There.”

  
-X-  
  
  


Akaashi had grown rather protective over kenma and kenma had grown accustomed to Akaashi always being there. She didn’t mind it, actually she loved it. She loved waking up with Akaashi or going to visit her after classes. She was her girlfriend without all the girlfriend benefits. But neither of them minded. Deep down Akaashi knew this wouldn’t last forever but god did she want it too.

Kenma snapped causing the girl to flinch and shake her thoughts away “were you listening?”

“Um, yeah, yeah I was-“ Akaashi bit her lip

“What did I say?” Kenma looks at her

“I-i wasn’t listening..” 

“You know lying has consequences yes?” Kenma smirked, it was the first time Akaashi saw kenma smirk and it felt evil

“I’m sure they do, what’s my consequence?” Akaashi grinned 

“Hmmm two weeks without seeing me” kenma grinned 

“W-what? That’s not fair!” 

“Mm I guess you’re right.” Kenma grinned more as she leaned forward “guess I’ll have to think of something else then, huh?” 

Akaashi nodded, watching the smaller girl as she leaned forward. This was it, this was the moment Akaashi was waiting for. Kenma moved close until her mouth was hovering over akaashis then she pulled back. A soft whine left Akaashis lips before she realized it. Kenma only grinned more in response “what? are you catching feelings?”

Akaashi scowled as kenma used her own line against her “shut up”

“If you want to kiss me that much, say so”

“Well, I want to kiss you that much. Bett-“ Akaashi was cut off by a soft pair of lips meeting hers. Kenmas lips tasted like caramel and cinnamon, the slight spice with a sweet undertone made her want more. As kenma teasingly bit akaashis bottom lip and tugged a soft groan left the raven haired mouth. "k-kenma.."

kenma pulled back and her eyes widened looking at akaashi "your fangs.. i didnt think about it- im sorry" 

akaashi mentally punched herself as she turned her head away, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "no youre fine.. i dont know what it is about you but im always craving more. even when I shouldnt be."

kenma hummed in response "well what can I say? Im just such a catch."

"dont say things like that, other vampires will eat you up in a heartbeat" 

"well, you can eat me up in a heartbeat" kenma winked. 

"asshole"

"im not in assplay but we can try?"

"shut up." akaashi huffed looking away "for the record, Im not either"

"youre not what?" kenma tilted her head teasingly

"i-into ass play..." akaashi mumbled

kenma grinned "i didnt think youd say it again."

"shut up. just come here" she mumbled opening her arms

kenma grinned as she snuggled into akaashis chest. "thank you for protecting me"

"eh? i should be thanking you"

"for what?"

"for never telling my secret"

kenma smiled into akaashis chest. she finally felt safe.


End file.
